


Taming the Bandit Queen

by InerrantErotica



Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Daoism/Taoism, F/M, Femdom, Muscles, Scars, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: Zheng Jiang has lived a long life, fraught with danger and battle at every turn. The self-styled Bandit Queen has wandered from place to place, never finding a home, able to delight only in the momentary pleasures of life. When she set out to make her way in the world, the Empire was shattered. Now it has come together... and there is no place for a Bandit Queen in a mended realm.This story is not strictly historical but based heavily on the portrayal of the setting and individuals of the time period displayed in Total War: Three Kingdoms. As such, it exists more within that game's narrative framework.





	Taming the Bandit Queen

**14th Year of Jian’an (210 AD), Eastern China.**

Before Zheng Jiang’s troop lay the great Mount Tai. A sacred place for reincarnation and restoration. Most auspicious indeed! Behind her, the town of Dongping was in flames, plundered of all its wealth. The columns of smoke rose up into the night sky, orange giving way to black and blue.

She led her men- her bandits, on the march from ruin to prosperity. The town was indefensible. Not against the onslaught of her innumerable enemies. So it had to be looted of everything and left behind. It was on Mount Tai where she could set up a new power base to strike out from. The iron mine there was well developed and easy to defend.

Battered and tired as her men were, they were hardened by years of warfare. They had come a long way from the Taihang Mountains. It was there that she fought with the Black Mountain Bandit King and the warlord Yuan Shao. From there they drove Zheng Jiang out to the east, into the jaws of the horselord Gongsun Zan. She fled with her troops across the Yellow River, into the central plains. She clashed with the usurper Yuan Shu and the ‘Chancellor of the Han’ Cao Cao. She fought with them all, never once finding a home… save for the one she had in the company of her fellow outlaws.

When the sky began to turn dark and it was time to retire the march, Zheng Jiang gave the order to set up camp. Her sworn sister Lu Zheng set about organizing the watches and the fortifications. Tents were off-loaded from the wagons and mules and men went out into the forest to hunt, forage, and acquire timber for the fires.

“I think I would like a boar tonight.” The bandit queen said, dismounting her horse and handing the reins off to a young soldier. A handsome beardless youth... Jiang figured her sister must have sent him- her bandits rejected any notion of the false modesty and etiquette that dominated the so-called ‘civilized society’ of the Han. She and her sister took to bed whoever they found pleasing, heedless of what others might say. Mostly their loyal veterans- scarred and savage men of the forest, but occasionally a fresher face. A face like this beardless boy’s… She wondered how many of these younger thugs and ruffians joined her solely for the promise of sex.

She could relate to their frustrations... Jiang was in the mood to be serviced by a more delicate touch. Unfortunately, aside from Jiang and her sworn sister Lu Zheng, women were rare in their merry band… all this pillaging and plundering had secured for them an unseemly reputation. Yuan Shao had the scholar Chen Lin write a particularly odious manifesto about how she passed virgins around between her bandits and Wuhuan barbarians. Ever since then, there were few women willing to stay in her camps or share her bed.

This beardless boy might just have to suffice then… if he could be properly groomed for the task, that is.

…

…

...

Zheng Jiang had the largest tent of the lot, set up in the center of the encampment. A large fire pit kept it nice and warm- the smoke escaping out through a hole in the ceiling. The commanding general’s tent was further divided into smaller sections for leisure, dinner, strategy meetings, and rest. Many of the rooms were littered with goods plundered from Dongping’s ancestral temples, government buildings, and the spoils of the aristocracy.

Her green robes and boiled leather armor were left hanging off a stand in the central chamber. The bandit queen’s twin axes, her ‘Red Sisters’ were crossed upon a small pedestal made just for them. Zheng Jiang walked past them in the main chamber, marching completely naked towards the fire… where she saw a nice fat hog roasting.

A smile stretched across her lips as she deeply inhaled through her nostrils, taking in the succulent pork’s scent.

Zheng Jiang had a muscular physique for a woman, with thick biceps and thighs and a flat stomach. Between life on the hard road and battling, all the fat on her body had given way to lean and sinewy muscles. Jiang was once quite buxom in those demure and gilded days before she was a bandit. Now they were smaller, with a battleaxe scar running across one nipple and across her ribs. A parting gift courtesy of her run in with Zhang Yan. Other scars adorned her body- in places both intimate and innocuous. Her face and neck was a shade darker than the rest of her body, somewhat permanently tanned from twenty summers of warfare. All of these marrs and discolorations might have seemed ruinous upon a fair lady… yet for Zheng Jiang, they were a tapestry of her life

“Smells good.” She nodded to her chef, a whitebeard who could only ever shed the blood of fat piggies and slow ducks, “Let me have a slice.”

He bowed his head low before he went to the task, differentially saying, “Zhugong.”

It was as good an address as any. All of her men knew well not to call her a lady. ‘Zheng Furen’ made her scowl every time she heard it so the old soldiers took to calling her a lord instead.

She took a two-pronged fork, normally a cooking utensil unfit for the dinner table where chopsticks reigned. With it she jabbed the slice he offered and tore a scrap of flesh away from the fork. Nice and smoky. A truly succulent beast...

The naked woman chewed for a long time, savoring the taste. She closed her eyes and hummed as she devoured every scrap hanging off her fork. “Wonderful.” She said with her mouth still half-full. The scar across her lower lip stretched as she smiled, “You never fail to delight me.”

“You… never had hog when you were a noble, zhugong?” The old man asked.

“Not like this.” She said with her mouth half-full for a moment before swallowing, “Everything about life that is enjoyable- the court has found a way to make unenjoyable.”

He smiled and softly nodded, then murmured, “I don’t know if I’ll be able to continue serving you like this for long...”

She raised her eyebrows, “Hm? Are you ill? I’ll fetch a doctor-”

He shook his head and put out his hands to placate her, “No, nothing like that.”

“I’ll go and kidnap Hua Tuo himself!” She grinned, “Make you immortal if it means you’ll keep cooking this boar for me.”

“You honor me, my queen.” The man bowed his head, “I just meant… well, when you first picked up your axes and set out to make your own way… the realm was rent asunder. The whole of the Empire was on the verge of collapse. Anyone could have shaped it to their desire.”

She looked away, pensive in thought.

“But that time has passed.” The wizened chef said, “-and the realm has fallen under one man’s hegemony- our enemy… I am afraid he will not suffer a bandit queen to live as she likes.”

“That’s why-” She said, turning away from him towards a table set out with more common fare- millet rice, vegetables, and other staples, “-we must lift our drinks! ...and sing our songs! -for who knows if one’s life is short or long?”

There was a jug of rice wine set out with some fancy phoenix-shaped cups beside it. Zheng Jiang let out a feral grin as she scooped up the cups and held them under her arm, carrying the jug with the other.

“Have what you like.” She nodded to the older man, “Have some boys deliver the rest to the officers.”

The old man crossed one of his hands in front of the other and bowed, “Shall I send for you any companions?”

Zheng Jiang chuckled and jerked her chin over to her private chambers, “That all depends on him.”

...Waiting for her in the pile of blankets and furs was the beardless squire- as naked as she was, though his skin was pale and unblemished. He was endowed with some muscle on account of his sex- yet it was a far cry from the hard-earned physique Jiang had been honing for decades.

When she last left him sitting there in her bed, before she went to satiate her… dietary appetites, the boy was already aroused. He remained so unto this moment.

Before Zheng Jiang even took off her own clothes, he was practically dripping all over the silken sheets. She was glad to see he hadn’t overzealously spilled his seed all over them while she was gone.

The Bandit queen handed him a cup and laid besides him, “What’s your name, boy?”

“Zuo Li.” He said, his chest heaving with every breath. His eyes wandered all over her body, from her breasts to her face to her stomach and the dark patch of hair obscuring her sex.

“Do you know what the Taoists have to say about women and sex?” She asked with a feral grin.

“Uh, I-I never read the-” He stammered.

She let out a laugh and cut him off, “Well, I’ll tell you, Zuo Li! Laozi says ‘The Spirit of the Valley is inexhaustible… Draw on it as you will, it never runs dry.”

Zheng Jiang leaned in close to him and shoved the jug of wine between their bodies, “A man has but one moment of pleasure. An explosion, even!” She made her fingers dance to emphasize her point, “But women, though...” She grinned wider as her voice went low, “Our valleys can never be filled. Our nature… is indefatigable!”

He looked upon her, as aroused as he was in awe.

“You want to know what makes Zheng Jiang the Bandit Queen so strong!?” She asked with a boastful fire in her eyes. He nodded and she went on to explain, “Good sex builds the Yin and Yang. Male and female in harmony, drawing from the well of immortality! The longer you hold out for me, Li- the bigger the explosion!”

She leaned up real close to him, their noses touching and the heat of her breath upon his lips, “So if you can’t handle it, I’ll get you off right now.” Zheng Jiang promised, “I’ll even humble myself, just for you.”

The bandit queen wrapped her fingers around his shaft, “I’ll lower my head and bow before you.” She huskily whispered, “Take from you every last drop, boy!”

His cock was already stiffening and twitching in her hand. “But then I’ll have to send you away. For you would be spent and of no more use to me...” She said matter-of-factly, “That’s one option.”

Zheng Jiang let him go and leaned back, wrapping her arm around the jug of wine as she spread her legs and rubbed herself. The empty cups beside her rolled off the bed of silks, “Or you can serve your queen for as long as you are able. Make me happy… and I will richly reward you.”

He looked down at her sex, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, “H-how can I do that without…?”

“Your fingers, Li.” She sweetly reminded him, nodding her chip up with narrowed eyes and a sly smile, “And your tongue. This right here-” Jiang rubbed her pointer finger across her glistening clit, “-is the most sensitive part of a woman’s body.”

The thought hadn’t even occurred to him that he had… other means at his disposal. Without sparing another moment to think it over, he dove between her legs- planting his hands upon her strong thighs and fearlessly licking at her sex.

Zheng Jiang put her head back and closed her eyes, smiling wide. “Fingers, boy. Get a good feel.”

He obeyed without a second thought.

“Aahhh.” She sighed, reaching down and rolling her fingers through his ebon hair, “Good boy..”

This is what she lived for. What woman alive enjoyed such pleasures? It was no rare occurrence for a man to take a virgin of either sex into his bed… Zheng Jiang rejected the temptation she once felt- to wish she was born a man. She quite liked this. She liked having this boy between her legs… she liked being ‘inexhaustible’ and would not have traded it for anything. If becoming a Bandit Queen was the only way she could have such delights- then let generations curse her name. Zuo Li would remember this day, of that she was certain.

Her firm stomach tightened, muscles flexing as the boy eagerly worked to please her. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. Zheng Jiang grit her teeth and clutched hard at his hair, pushing him down into her sex.

“That’s it.” She cooed, “When a woman says that’s it… you don’t go any faster or any slower, Li. You just- hnh, keep doing… precisely… what she likes.”

The Bandit Queen closed her eyes and leaned her head back, moaning deep from the back of her throat. He moaned as well, muffled as it was by his preoccupations…

“Ngh, yes.” She kicked a cup off the bedding and stomped her other foot, grinding his head in between her thighs, “That’s it, boy.”

His lips were wrapped around her clit and his finger was driving back and forth within her when she decided that ‘this’ was how she wanted to peak. “Faster.” She commanded. He obeyed. “That’s it.”

Just the right pace… she could feel her pleasure rushing to meet him, like a hawk diving for its prey, a dam about to burst, or a- or a… a boy fingering his queen to a toe-curling orgasm!

Her fingers dug into the silks, her toes curled and her back arched. From the back of her throat the bandit queen let out a deep moan as she came, her inner walls clenching tight on his finger- threatening even to push him out… yet still he went on, undeterred, at that same steady pace just like she wanted. Zuo Li eagerly lapped up her juices, slathering his whole mouth and chin.

At last she began to relax, her body going limp and the sole noise of the room was her steady breathing and the occasional crackle of a fire from the nearby pit.

“Good boy.” She laughed and tousled his hair, “You did real good.”

He propped himself up, stiffening his arms beside her hips, “W-what now?”

“Well, it would be rude not to return the favor.” Zheng Jiang raised her brow.

“I don’t... “ He shook his head, “I don’t want this to end.”

She closed her eyes and turned her head as she muttered, “Afraid you won’t last?”

He nodded.

Zheng Jiang opened her eyes, looking at him from the side, “I said I would reward you… and you have served your queen well.” Her smile spread, “So let me propose another concert between us.”

“You can take me now, any way you please.” The woman offered, “In any place and any manner of your choosing. If you didn’t already know, I cannot bear your children. So spill your seed within or without… or both, if it pleases you. You may even take me as a man takes his wife, as a master over his subject.”

“That’s one option.” She cooed, “Or you may lay there, looking as handsome as you are now, and be bid to obey your queen’s every decree- for she knows well how to please a man and reward her subjects. Oh rest assured, I will take care of you, boy… I will free you of your burdens and doubts.”

“So what will it be?” She challenged, lifting her eyebrows up, stretching the scar across one of them and down to her cheek.

The virginal youth didn’t quite know what she meant… yet still he nodded and muttered, “I trust you.”

“Good boy.” Zheng Jiang planted her hand upon his breast and pushed him onto his back, “You made the right choice.”

She let her hands drift down his supple body, down to his cock. Her fingers wrapped around his length once more, and she felt just how sensitive he was- a stiff breeze could have set him off! She slowly teased him, barely moving her hand at all…

“Let us continue our lesson...” Zheng Jiang whispered with a wide grin, “They say that sex is a battle- and in war there must always be a victor and a loser- one who leaves their enemy exhausted. This is a battle that favors the woman, yes?” As her hand starting gliding up and down his length, he felt his balls tightening against his body and his abs tensing up, “And what are the spoils of war, boy?”

She ran her thumb along one of his thick veins, “Denial? Restraint? Hah!” Her index finger slid up to the very tip of his sex, spreading the bulb of precum that had formed there, “There is only pleasure to be gained from surrender.”

He could barely utter a wordless breath and a nod in reply.

“You needn’t worry.” Zheng Jiang lifted her chin up, “If you cum, it’s because I’ve willed you to. -and you are going to cum. As many times as your queen desires, huh? We have all night, boy.”

And that was all Zuo Li needed to hear. An immense burden was removed from his shoulders- a demand that he placed upon himself to do the impossible, to perform for his queen with a stamina and an expertise that he did not possess. The beardless youth relaxed, closing his eyes and laying his head back- content to stop thinking and simply… feel.

“Ooohh.” Zuo Li moaned in her grasp.

She worked him a little bit faster, bringing her other hand down to massage his heavy balls. She had indeed kept him waiting… she could feel how desirous he was. He was on the brink.

With something so simple as a smile and a singular stroke, all the way down to his base, the Bandit Queen brought the boy to orgasm. He let out a helpless exhortation of his pleasure, his whole body reeling as all his pent up energy began to explode, spurting from his tip in high arcs and heavy arcs. Her hand and wrist was instantly covered. She reached underneath his balls and pressed up against his shaft at its lowest point, massaging it with her index and middle finger… coaxing from the deepest core of his being everything he had to give.

Zuo Li came and came, at first virile and fierce, long solid spurts rising falling everywhere over himself and the silken sheets. Zheng Jiang quite liked that exquisite look upon his face- the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his teeth grit together. It was as if he was in agony…

Her hand left him covered in the youth’s spunk, dripping hot and heavy. He was covered, a reflection of fire light dancing on the creamy white splatter sliding down his smooth body. She couldn’t help but play with it, smearing it around and massaging it into his skin with her fingers.

“Did that feel good?” The woman asked, “Now you don’t have to worry about holding out anymore. Heh, we’ll have you back up to fight again soon enough.” 

Through the night, she guided him well in exploring her body and his own. Twice more he was roused back to full attention… and twice more she put him down- the first by riding atop him, bouncing up and down upon him like he was nothing more than a toy. Then, after he played with her breasts and they kissed, she took him in her mouth and savored the fruits of her victory.

When dawn came, Zheng Jiang and Zuo Li lay at each other’s feet, an empty jug of wine not far off upon the floor. Another presence stirred her awake, and the Bandit Queen rose to look at the other woman standing by the entryway.

“Sister.” She yawned, “Forgive me, I could not sleep.”

“No doubt.” Lu Zheng chuckled, “...How was he?”

“He’s still here, isn’t he?” Zheng Jiang grinned, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping boy- at his firm butt and impeccable skin, “You want a piece?”

The boy started to stir, half-consciously detecting that he was the subject of their conversation. The Bandit Queen literally rolled out of bed, standing up naked and proud. She put her hands on her hips and the first sight Zuo Li was greeted upon waking was her figure, standing with her back to him, wreathed in all her scars and musculature.

“I don’t have the time.” Lu Zheng murmured, “And neither do you, sister. We must renew our march post-haste.”

The Bandit Queen pensively sighed, “Are you familiar with the Chancellor’s poetry?”

The other woman raised her eyebrows and smiled, “I am. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve been thinking of it lately.” Zheng Jiang hummed, “The one about the God of Wine. Of drinking and eating well, something like if ‘for who knows if one’s life is short or long’...”

“Short Song Style.” Her sworn sister nodded, “He composed it on the night before his defeat at Red Cliffs.”

Zheng Jiang pursed her lips and furrowed her brow.


End file.
